Come Home Daddy
by Ms.Wolfwood
Summary: Can Trunks save his father before it's too late.


Disclaimer- I don't own any Dragonball Z, although I'd really like to

Disclaimer- I don't own any Dragonball Z, although I'd really like to.

Author's Note- This fic is totally based on the time after Vegeta becomes a Majin. We all know what happens, but this is an alternative of the Majin Vegeta issue. Hope you like it.

Come Home Daddy

Goku, Gohan, and the Supreme Kai were shocked at what Vegeta did to the spectators of the World Martial Arts Tournament. They couldn't believe that Vegeta would do something like that. Goku became enraged by Vegeta's actions. 

"Vegeta, why?" Goku asked him.

"Kakarrot, you should know that I don't give a damn about these humans. The only thing that I care about is how to beat you. With this new power, it will be so easy." Vegeta replied. Goku couldn't believe that he had said that. This was not the Vegeta that he knew. True he used to be evil, but ever since Trunks was born, Vegeta became nicer to those around him.

"Time to die Kakarrot!" Vegeta exclaimed. He fired a huge energy blast at Goku. Goku moved out of the way in time before it could hit him. Gohan and the Supreme Kai watched in horror as Goku and Majin Vegeta began a battle that didn't look like it would end until one or the other would die. Gohan was very worried about his dad. He prayed that his mother wouldn't have to see his father being beaten by Vegeta. He also hoped that neither Bulma nor Trunks would see Vegeta in this condition. Unknown to Gohan, Bulma and Trunks were up in the stands watching the whole thing. Bulma couldn't believe that Vegeta had become evil once again.

"Mom, what's wrong with dad?" Trunks asked.

"I don't know Trunks." Bulma replied. Chi-Chi, Goten, Yamcha, 18, Marron, Oolong, Puar, and Master Roshi joined Trunks and Bulma at the rail. They too were shocked at what was happening in the ring. Trunks watched as his dad fought Goku. He didn't understand why his dad would try and hurt Goten's dad. It just didn't make sense. Master Roshi knew something was not right with Vegeta. 

" He's under a spell. Someone has control of his mind." Master Roshi stated.

"No way!" Yamcha exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Bulma asked him.

"Someone is manipulating Vegeta into thinking that he is pure evil and there is no good inside of him. It's similar to brain washing." Master Roshi said.

"So you mean that my dad has been brain washed?" Trunks questioned.

"Yes, I'm afraid so." Master Roshi replied. Bulma, but especially Trunks, couldn't believe what they were hearing. Trunks knew he had to help his dad, but he was unsure of how he could do that. Chi-Chi and the rest of the gang were comforting Bulma. She was in a total state of shock. The man she loved had been brain washed to destroy innocent people. Bulma couln't believe it. She fainted from the shock of the whole situation. Yamcha caught Bulma and he set her on the floor. The others gathered around her, but Trunks. He had a plan on how he could get his father back. He would have to risk his own life, but he didn't mind because it was his dad's life that he'd be saving.

"Trunks, where are you going?" Goten asked.

"I'm going to save my dad. Tell my mom that I love her, because I'll probably won't survive this." Trunks said. 

"What do you mean you won't survive this?" Goten questioned. 

"Never mind." Trunks stated. With that Trunks pushed Goten out of the way and rushed to the arena to save his dad.

Back in the arena, Majin Vegeta and Goku were still battling. Goku was getting beat up pretty bad. Goten and the Supreme Kai were rooting and him on and telling him not to give up. Finally Majin Vegeta knocked Goku out of the ring. Gohan and the Supreme Kai rushed over to Goku. The blood was pouring out of several wounds that he attained. In the ring, Majin Vegeta watched all of this and he started to laugh.

"Get up Kakarrot. I'm still not finished with you." Majin Vegeta said. Gohan was enraged at what Vegeta had done to his dad. He was about to go in the ring, when he saw Trunks coming towards the ring. Trunks ascended the steps and was now in the ring looking at his father's back. Majin Vegeta felt his presence.

"This is none of your business you pathetic human. Get out of the ring before I blast you out." Majin Vegeta sneered.

"I'm not going dad." Trunks said.

"I'm a father to a skinny little boy with ugly purple hair, disgusting!" Majin Vegata exclaimed. Trunks was very hurt by his father's words, but he knew that it wasn't his real father talking.

"Dad listen to me. You have to fight this demon inside of you. It's controlling you from within. It's making you hate everything around you even your friends and your family. Tell me that the dad I love is still within you. Tell me that I haven't lost you dad. Please come home." Trunks said with tears to Majin Vegeta hoping that he'd remember. Majin Vegeta grabbed his head. There was so much pain because he was confused. Majin Vegeta tried very hard to keep the goodness locked out of his stone cold heart.

"That's it dad, fight it. Fight the terrible evil inside of you. Come home so we can be a family again." Trunks cried as he watched his father trying to fight the evil. After a few moments, Majin Vegeta regained his posture.

" The Vegeta you know is dead. I am Majin Vegeta, the most powerful being in the world." Majin Vegata said. Trunks didn't believe that the father he knew was dead. Trunks knew that there would be only one way for his father to remember the life he once had with him and his mother. Trunks gathered an energy ball in his hand and threw it into him. The ball of energy blasted through Trunks and left a hole in his stomach. Trunks collapsed to the floor of the arena

"NOOOOOO!" Gohan cried. He ran over to his friend and cradled him. Gohan then looked at Majin Vegeta who was looking in disbelief at what he had seen. He powered up to a Super Saiyan and drove the evil out of his heart. The "M" on Vegeta's head disappeared. He fell to the arena floor where Goku caught him. The Supreme Kai was shocked that a boy beat the magic of Babidi. 

Up in the stands, Bulma had just come to. She thought for sure Trunks would be there making sure she was alright, but she was wrong. Bulma got up and looked over the side of the rail. She saw Vegeta and Trunks lying on the arena floor. She got up and headed to the arena to make sure that everything was all right. Vegeta was finally coming around.

"Vegeta, are you ok?" Goku asked.

"Kakarrot, where's Trunks? I remember him being here with me just before I collapsed." Vegeta stated.

"He saved you Vegeta. He freed you from the spell Babidi cast on you." Goku said. He couldn't tell Vegeta that Trunks might be dead. Vegeta sat up and looked to his left. He saw Trunks lying in Gohan's arms bleeding heavily from his stomach. Vegeta felt butterflies in his stomach. He tried to stand, but he was still shaky. Vegeta wanted to be by his son's side. Instead, he crawled over to his son who was lying in Gohan's arms. He finally made it over to his son. Gohan was still cradling him and talking to him.

"Vegeta, he's a true hero." Gohan told Vegeta. 

"Gohan I'll take him." Vegeta stated. Gohan handed Trunks to Vegeta. Vegeta still wouldn't accept that Trunks was really dead.

"Trunks get up." Vegeta called. Trunks didn't move.

"Trunks, please wake up. I'm ok now, I am." Vegeta said. Trunks didn't make the slightest movement. Bulma made it down to the arena. She went over to where Vegeta was holding Trunks. 

"Bulma, he's…he's…" Vegeta began.

"No Vegeta, no he can't be!" Bulma exclaimed. She ran to Goku who held her in a huge hug. She cried in Goku's arms because Trunks was dead. Vegeta saw the pain that Bulma was going through. He looked at Trunks and for the second time in his life, he began to sob. He held Trunks closer to his heart as he wept for his beloved son. The Supreme Kai saw the love that Vegeta felt toward his son. So he used his magic and healed Trunks, unknown to Vegeta or Bulma. The Supreme Kai disappeared without saying good bye to anybody. He knew that Trunks would be fine once he woke up.

"D…Dad." Trunks said weakly. Vegeta looked and saw that Trunks was alive.

"TRUNKS!" he exclaimed. Bulma, Goku, and Gohan looked and saw Trunks lying there awake in his father's arms. Vegeta was overjoyed that Trunks had made it. He gave Trunks a big hug. Trunks was surprised because his father never hugged him like that before. Bulma ran to her son and also hugged him.

"Trunks, thank you for what you did for me," Vegeta stated. "Why did you risk your own life just to save mine? I've really never treated you like a father should treat his son."

"Dad please. Sons do crazy things for the people they love, especially their fathers." Trunks replied. Vegeta got up with Trunks still in his arms.

"I promise Trunks that from now on I'm going to be a better father than I have ever been before." Vegeta told him.

"I love you dad and I'm so happy that you came home." Trunks said.

"I love you too son." Vegeta replied as he carried Trunks out of the arena. Gohan, Goku, and Bulma looked at each other. This was a promise they knew Vegeta intended to keep.


End file.
